Tips for a Khajiit in Summerset V. 2
Locations *In the cart south of The Crystal Tower Wayshrine, Summerset Contents This one need not tell you of High Elf pride and vanity. We have all seen it, no? The disdain in their eyes, shining as bright as a counterfeit coin. You have heard the condescension that drips from their tongue like honeyed venom. Our tall allies think so little of us Khajiit. Time to prove them wrong, walker. Let us beat them at their own game. If you have read my first volume of this series, you'll already have a good idea of the importance that High Elves place on their history. We know this, yes, but even this pride tends to pale next to the vanity the mer hold for their familial past. Most know the name, occupation, and supposed greatness of their ancestors dating back centuries. And they will be most keen to tell you of them, this one assures you of that. Family is everything to the High Elves, but do not take that to be sentiment. It is chains that they bind themselves with, a title that is set in stone. Only great feats can elevate them, and so they crave each day for that moment of their apotheosis. Many choose to prove themselves through arcane feats, as magic runs strong and often within their veins. Others throw themselves within their art, hoping to paint a masterpiece of produce a melody glorious enough to rise their status. Yes, the High Elves create great walls before themselves. Climb, they say! But the way is often hard. Never have I seen such malice as that between fellow artists here in Summerset. I've met thieves and assassins with more curtesy towards their rivals! The mages look down upon all, but quickly grow envious of their peers' power. Even among each other, the High Elves seek to look from above. They care not for you, walker, nor your family. To them, we have but one title. Khajiit. And thus we are lower, and thus we are useful only to be used. This we know. To elevate yourself in the eyes of a High Elf, well, it is not an easy feat. You must prove your worth, again and again. Exhausting work for even the most diligent, but still, we must try. Bezumi has found many High Elves to be irresistible to challenges of skill. Dangle a chance to prove themselves better, and always they will bite. We know though, the honor that a cunning win still brings. Always make sure to stock the odds within your favor, yes? Winning a challenge against a High Elf has always proven to have ... mixed results. Some will demand a rematch, so wounded is their pride. Others will throw a most vivid tantrum and storm off, declaring you a cheat. But there will be an honorable few who shall bow their head and concede defeat. Within them will alight a small flame of respect. Let us fan those flames. Despite this one's advice and encouragement, she knows that not every High Elf can be won over. Many have become blind and deaf to all but their own opinion. Do not let them dishearten you, walker. Do not let them win. Let them come at us with their venom, with their ignorance. We must be the ones to change, yes, but into something better. Into something greater. Appearances * de:Ratschläge für einen Khajiit auf Sommersend, Band 2 Category:Online: Summerset Scrolls Category:Online: Books with Authors